Chase Piru
Chase Piru was a Human female Jedi Padawan during and after the Clone Wars and during the rise of the First Order. Biography Peace in the Republic 14. Apprentice of Darkness She was one of the older Padawans in the Hawk Bat Clan on Bogden 3 when she noticed one of the Padawans within the compound acting strangely, as if affected by fear. When another was abducted by an unknown assassin, she and a few fellow Padawans followed her but fell for a trap of Chthu Wolves that was set by the assassin. When her fellow Padawan sacrifices herself to allow Chase to escape, she hurries back to the compound, where she finds out that the assassin kills a few caretakers. She tries to engage the assassin, but is held back by the master of the clan, Du Mahn who tells Chase to take the remaining Padawans to the mountain-based monastery and she will hold off the attacker. At first she agrees, but returns soon to help Master Mahn, only to see her killed. She engages the assassin herself and almost gets killed when a squadron of Jedi Starfighters arrive and thanks to the arrival of Master Windu the assassin flees. After a funeral for both Master Mahn and Kam Kani, Chase and the other Padawans are introduced to the new master of the clan, Sian Jeisel. Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Boba Fett She and former Jedi Master K'kruhk ambushed Embo and Dengar when the trio of Bounty Hunters led by Boba Fett made it into the inner sanctum of the monastery of Bogden 3. They managed to overpower the two Bounty Hunters only for Embo to flee while distracting Chase and K'kruhk. Chase and K'kruhk disappeared after the latter knocked out Dengar cold, but were aware of a Quistor-class Light Cruiser arriving above the planet, landing a squad of Inquisitor Troopers led by a Purge Trooper. As a squad of Inquisitor Troopers led by a Purge Trooper were marching towards the training grounds of the hidden clan, Chase was tracking them from afar. She manages to solely ambush a squad of Inquisitor Troopers, behead two and knock another out, dragging him into the monastery. She and Master Jeisel interrogate the Trooper, but are unsuccesfull in breaking him, but manage to use the Force to take out the Inhibitor Chip. She then takes the Trooper to the other Master of the Clan, K'kruhk. She was told by Master Sian Jeisel to take the rest of the younglings further into the monastery and the training grounds. She would remain there, even though she felt she had to stay next to Master Jeisel and the Bounty Hunters against the Empire. Age of the Resistance 15. Deal against the Order She was the first one to notice that a new starfighter was entering their airspace above Bogden 3. She send out three students trained rudimentally in the Force and techniques of the Jedi, but all three were easily beaten by the inexperenced Rey. She then engaged the newcomer herself, claiming she was a seasoned Jedi, but Rey did not believe her. She then engaged her in one on one combat and brutally beat the newcomer, before allowing her to stick around for her droid to fix her ship. In the meantime Rey honed her skills and started to believe she might have a place there, and Chase offered her a place there, but Rey knew she had to return to the Resistance and Chase accepted that. They were then alerted to First Order forces having discovered Rey's ship and Chase and Rey headed out along with a few more apprentices. While they fought valiantly, Chase allowed Rey to escape and got captured herself.